Phones and Exams
by Alyx Night
Summary: Last day of school and Jack and Hiccup are taking exams but what happens if Hiccup's phone starts going off lol yaoi Hijack/Frostcup


Hamish Haddock or Hiccup as what his friends call him, was currently panicking in the midst of a written exam, everything he had learnt slipped out of his head as soon as he had sat down at the small desk. Sitting a mere foot or so to his left was his best friend Jackson Overland or Jack Frost because Hiccup called him that, who of course had kept his cool (no pun intended) and was calmly writing down the answers to the many questions set out before him.

The students were not allowed phones or anything other than a pen, ruler and pencil, so Hiccup had turned his phone on silent before the exam and stuffed it onto his jeans pocket. He mentally cursed his brain for discarding the information that he needed, he was frantically looking around for any help, he decided that guessing was better than leaving blank and started filling in random answers.

Jack glanced at his friend the 10th time that exam, Hiccup's face was still flushed as he scribbled things down onto the paper, with only 10 minutes until the end of the exam left. Jack was about to go back to his paper before a change in the brunette's expression caught his attention, green eyes went as wide as saucers and a rose pink blush spread across Hiccup's cheeks and nose.

He dropped the pencil onto the desk and clenched his fists, as gasps of breath made their way into his lungs; the actions confused the white haired teen immensely. _'Shit!' _Hiccup mentally cursed his phone as it started vibrating signaling that someone was trying to call him, the phone was on his upper thigh brushing against his now hardening member.

The brunette was utterly embarrassed that he was getting turned on by a phone, during an exam. He glanced at the staring Overland teen, who was currently giving him questioning looks; he shook his head in sharp jerks willing the phone to stop before someone else noticed his odd behavior.

He was now fully hard and was desperately trying to think of an excuse good enough to get him out of the exam room and into the toilets, his friend's gaze wasn't helping at all - Hiccup had had a crush on Jack since they were only 9, being 18 now it was harder to control his 'problems'.

Jack had caught the brunette's gaze but it was soon broken and it annoyed him that he had no explanation of the strange actions.

The Frost teen searched the other teen's exterior with his eyes to try and find a cause for the Haddock teen's flustered state, he started with his face, and the brunette's nose scrunched up in an adorable way and his lips were parted slightly and red. Seeing no obvious cause Jack moved further down to the camouflage clad chest, the tight green and brown shirt complemented the blonde's build, as it showed his toned chest and muscular, tanned biceps.

The icy blue gaze then moved to the kind of baggy jeans that didn't helped to disguise Hiccup's erection, but Jack being very clever and witty caught site of the bulge that had grown in Hiccup's jeans and the familiar smirk found its way onto his face. But that did not answer his question, sure the teen was sporting a rather large boner but how did he get one?

His gaze fell next to the bulge as he saw a rectangular shape beneath the jeans. His phone, Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise, but soon realized that it was vibrating rather close to the bulge and a light bulb went off in his head.

A small chuckle escaped his lips before he composed himself, earning a glare off the teen next to him. "Pens down kids, exam's over. Nobody speaks until all exams are collected in then you must remained in the room until told otherwise, but can move around." The examiner stood and addressed the room, before him and three other teachers went around collecting papers and equipment.

Soon all of the items had been collected and the staff had left the room leaving the students to chat and cheer now that the exams were all over.

Jack moved his desk and chair until they were touching Hiccups, he smirked again at the squirming brunette, who quickly removed his phone and placed it on the desk, sighing in slight relief. Although the offending object had been removed the bulge was still there and Hiccup couldn't do a thing about it, the white haired teen's thoughts were suddenly plagued with images of Hiccup in rather revealing positions and outfits.

The two teenagers were currently siting at the back of the room and were practically alone apart from a few people sleeping or trying to go to sleep; Jack decided to make a bold move and reached over, gently rubbing the bulge in the Haddock teen's jeans, earning a groan from said teen. "What are you doing?!" it came out as a hiss and whine as Hiccup desperately tried to remove the hand that had attached itself to his jean clad erection, as much as he was enjoying the touches, he didn't want anyone to see their little fondling session.

"I know you want me, I want you too, so stop resisting and enjoy. No one is going to see, I promise" he nibbled briefly on the teen's ear before retreating, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. "As soon as we get out of here, you're coming with me" his voice was full of lust and authority that sent soft shivers down Hiccup's spine.

The examiner made another appearance, and announced that they could leave and would get their results back soon. Jack smirked as an evil glint appeared in his eyes, he grabbed the brunette's hand and hurried out of the building and around many streets until Jack's apartment came into view. "J-Jack slow down, we're nearly there" the snow white haired teen slowed slightly but still kept a tight grip on the younger teen's wrist and he flung his front door open before pushing the him inside and closing the door after them.

The pair soon came across Jack's bedroom and Hiccup soon found himself on his back on the queen sized bed. Jack seized the coppered haired teen's plump lips and molded his own around them, the younger male following suit. Hiccup's hands made their way into the thick cold snow white locks, tugging softly and tongues poked out to meet the other as they danced within the confinements of Hiccup's mouth. Jack found that Hiccup's mouth to taste strangely of chocolate, and it was addictive to the Frost teen who found himself ravaging the younger's mouth until they were in desperate need for air.

Jack moved down to the tanned neck that was exposed to him, earning whimpers from Hiccup when the sensitive skin was bit and sucked on.

It was only when Hiccup heard a loud click, that he realized Jack had handcuffed his hands to the bedpost above his head. "What the –" Jack reclaimed the teen's lips mid-sentence, smirking when the Haddock teen moaned and tugged desperately on his bound hands.

"Shhhh, Hiccup. Just enjoy the ride" Jack practically purred the words out at the shivering teen, Jack grasped at the thin material covering Hiccup's chest and pulled it up over his head until the cuffs stopped it. The revealed skin made Jack growl softly and he began nipping and sucking at the toned flesh beneath his nipples, before taking one of the perk buds into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. He pulled away and blew on the moist nipple, making Hiccup moan and squirm under the cool air.

"Jack, oh gods! Just get on with it please" Jackson smirked and bit down on Hamish's collarbone, making Hamish groan and curse at him while he was kissing the bruised spot.

"You are mine… be patient Hic" as he kissed along the strong jaw and scar on the brunette's face his hands occupied themselves by undoing the baggy jeans and tugging them down and off, throwing them somewhere unimportant at that time.

Hiccup's 'problem' was very clear now and Jack leaned down sucking on it through his boxers, causing Hiccup to squirm and moan, attempting to buck up into the cold teen's mouth.

Jack had soon pulled the boxers off, and Hiccup's erection sprung free, standing proud before Jack. He smirked and blew on the tip, and when Hiccup cried out in need, he kissed the tip, before giving one long lick up the leaking member.

Hiccup whined and Jack pitied him, taking him fully into his mouth. Hiccup nearly choked and let out a long moan, as Jack hummed around him, squeezing his balls. Hiccup was nearly over the edge already and they had barely begun, Jack smirked pulling away and kissing back up the other's chest.

He reached over to grab the lube, coating three of his fingers with the gloopy substance. He kissed Hiccup again as the first finger was pushed in with little resistance, trying to distract his love from the foreign feeling. The second met a little more tension but after a few moments of wiggling the blonde shivered and pulled away to breath, his head falling back onto the pillow.

He quickly scissored the small passage before slipping the last finger in, trying to get it over with as soon as possible. He soon removed his fingers, and crawled back over his lover, before placing himself at the entrance.

Hiccup tugged on his bonds, making Jack smirk and dive forward, slamming into the flushed teen. "OH GODS!" Hiccup screamed out and arched his back in a perfect 'u'.

Jack leaned into Hiccup, firmly planting his mouth over parted lips, slipping his tongue in to slide against Hiccup's. Waiting only a few moments until he pulled out until only his tip remained, before slamming back in, striking Hiccup's prostate with knee-buckling force, Hiccup's scream was swallowed up by Jack's kiss.

Their pace picked up until they were frantically bucking against each other, relishing in the delicious friction that they received. Jack growled and threw Hiccup's legs over his shoulders, giving him better access to the copper haired teen beneath him.

"Scream for me" it came out as a growl, making a violent shiver fly down Hiccup's spine, Jack's voice sounded very erotic and the lust filled gaze he sent Hiccup sent him over the edge.

Spurts of cum covered the still bucking pair, and a loud scream of Jack's name ripped out of Hiccup's throat, earning a soft groan from the snow haired teen. When Hiccup's muscles constricted around him, he groaned louder and with one last thrust he came deep inside of his lover, who moaned at the feeling.

Riding out the feeling his lips clumsily kissed at the tanned jaw, littering him with even more marks than before.

Jack collapsed on top of Hiccup, before pulling out, Hiccup was on the verge of sleep and when Jack undid his handcuffs he fell onto the bed in a sleeping lump. Jack smiled at the younger male, he had a bit of drool running down his face. Jack smiled at him fondly and tucked them into bed, snuggling in to the snoozing male next to him.

~Next Morning~

Hiccup groaned and rolled over, he jumped when a heard a groan under him, opening his eyes to see Jack sleeping peacefully.

He sat up and fell back down as a sharp pain shot up his spine making Jack open his eyes sleepily when Hiccup let out a startled cry, he grinned when the male pouted and rubbed his lower back. Jack lifted the boy up and carried him into the shower, turning the warm water on; he smirked down at Hiccup and nibbled on his earlobe.

"For God's sake, we just did it" Hiccup squirmed and tried to pry the older male off of him.

"And we're doing it again" And that's how it started... again.


End file.
